twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Seth Clearwater
"He has one of the purest, sincerest, kindest minds I've ever heard." :-Edward Cullen on Seth Seth Clearwater is a member of Jacob Black's renegade shape-shifter pack and is introduced in New Moon as Leah's younger brother and a young member of the La Push werewolf (shape-shifter) pack. Aside from Jacob Black and his sister Leah, he is the most developed werewolf in the Twilight Saga. History Seth changed earlier in his life than the other werewolves, as he changed around the same time as his sister Leah Clearwater, the only known female werewolf in the series. His transformation, along with his sister's, helped Leah learn why Sam was able to ignore his love for her and move on to her cousin Emily, although she is still bitter about it. On a sadder note, his father,Harry had a heart attack, and consequently died. Although, Seth is different from the others he is friends with the vampires unlike the rest of the pack. New Moon It is in New Moon that Seth is first mentioned. Bella meets him at a dinner party at Billy's house, where Seth hangs out with her and Jacob. Seth apparently looks up to Jacob, and states that he "hung on Jacob's every word with idolizing eyes." Seth interrupts Jacob whenever it seems like he might have forgotten him. His father's heart attack happened when Harry found out that both his children were werewolves, due to the shock of this news and his high cholesterol. Seth also attended the funeral of his father who Edward mistook for Bella's after the misunderstanding. Eclipse Seth's major roles happen predominantly in Eclipse ''and ''Breaking Dawn. In Eclipse, Seth goes with Jacob, Bella and Edward to serve as a connection between the werewolf pack and the small camp, and fights alongside Edward against Victoria and Riley. He could not, however, claim the single-handed defeat of Riley, as Edward had to intervene when Riley was distracted by Bella, who thought Seth was wounded whilst he was doing a very realistic feint. Despite this, he was hailed by the pack as a huge hero. Breaking Dawn By the beginning of Breaking Dawn, Seth and Edward have become good friends in the aftermath of the battle with Victoria and Riley (according to Jacob, Seth hero-worships Edward). He also respects the Cullens a lot more than any other member of the pack, and is willing to stand up to anyone who speaks ill of them. Bella enjoys talking to him, which she tells Jacob when he asks why she keeps calling Seth wanting to know where Jacob was when he disappeared. Seth leaves Sam's pack to become Jacob's Alpha's Second in his renegade pack after Sam decides to kill Bella and the half-vampire child she carries as it posed a risk to the werewolves and the Forks community. Jacob calls Seth a "Happy little punk." Edward has told Jacob that he is lucky to have a connection to Seth's mind, which Jacob agrees to. The feud between the two packs is resolved when Jacob imprints on Edward and Bella's daughter Renesmee. Seth, along with all the La Push wolves, stands with the Cullens when the Volturi arrive to destroy them. Physical appearance As a human, Bella describes Seth as having a "tall and gangly build" and a "huge, happy grin". She notes that he reminds her of a younger Jacob. As a wolf, Seth is also tall and gangly, and has sandy coloured fur, and is known for being very happy. Name Etymology Seth is named after Meyer's brother, who is also her webmaster at her site. External links * Stephenie Meyer's official website * The Twilight Series' official website * The Twilight Lexicon See also Category:Minor Characters Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Quileute Category: Males